The Difference Between Vamps And Whampire
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**A reviewer on one of guestsurprise's other stories was wondering how Vamps was different from Whampire. Well, guestsurprise, who owns Vamps, Gena, and Cassie, delivered in another fabulous story. :)**

 **Rachel and the Grant Mansion belong to me and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Also, brief mention of The Flash, who belongs to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.**

* * *

 **The Difference Between Vamps And Whampire**

Vamps and Whampire were truly marvels. How could anyone tell the difference between the two besides their slight physical differences? Well Vamps' powers were a bit different. He had the same powers as Whampire and a few more. He could do these: when he drained your energy, he could take on your identity and physical appearance for a few hours; he could move so fast to where you could not see him (similar to the Flash); he could create large bat-like wings on his back when he had to fly for very long periods of time, he could turn into a large Vladat-like dragon but only in extreme circumstances, and Vamps also had one dangerous power; he had to absorb both energy and blood, either human or alien, when he was in his dragon like form for extended periods of time so he could not pass out. That is why he never tried to change in that form.

"Vamps is a dragon!?" Cassie gasped. Vamps chuckled and grabbed her.

"No! I can transform into one when I need to, but I will never do it unless I need to. It would drain most of my energy," he said.

"It could kill you?"

"If I am in that form long enough, it can." He replied. "But do not worry; I will not be changing into that anytime soon."

"I wonder what would happen if we saw Vamps turn into an alien dragon?"

"It is for the best that I don't. When I do I can be very dangerous," he said gravely. At that moment, Cassie slowly stood up.

"Well, uh, I guess I better go and get some dessert ready," she said nervously.

"Oh no ya don't! I've seen those scared honey brown eyes before. C'mere," Vamps chuckled as he grabbed Cassie's arm and sat her down on his lap. He then began to nuzzle her neck.

"Vamps! That tickles!" She giggled.

"Then stay for a few more moments," he laughed. She nodded and cuddled in his arms.

"So Vamps; if you do change…," Gena began.

"Don't worry; that will never happen unless there is an emergency." He said softly. They then heard Ben call over the intercom.

"Guys…mutant giant mice…attacking the city…need help," Ben called.

"And Way Big and Ultimate Way Big are on a mission," Rachel gasped.

"We will go…," Vamps responded gravely. Whampire stared at him in a very serious manner as the two began to fly out into the town.

"Vamps…don't do it…,"

"I have to…here… goes…NOTHING!" Vamps cried out in pain as he began to change. He began larger and larger and he began to walk on all fours. His claws began twice as sharp and his neck became a little longer. He began to growl and his tongue became long and serpent like. His eyes became blood red and he formed large black wings on his back and a long, black, scaly tail. A Vladat dragon was definitely a terror to see.

"Let's finish this…," Vamps growled, his voice now twice as deep. He almost sounded like Way Big.

"Vamps!" Whampire gasped. Vamps glanced at him and then headed towards the town. The giant mice were no match for him. He growled and one look at him made them flee in terror. But Vamps needed energy after his change so rather than blowing fire, he opened his mouth and began to suck their energy. "Vamps, don't kill them…"

"I hunger…I need sustenance…won't kill…just want energy," Vamps replied. His actions were primitive and he acted more like a wild animal in this form. After the battle, he led Vamps back toward the mansion. Most of the children were too terrified to come out after seeing him. The aliens were the only ones who were not scared.

"Will he be alright?" Four Arms asked.

"Yeah, but he won't change back into his normal form for a few more minutes," Whampire replied.

"So what do we do?" Snare-Oh asked.

"We can make him comfortable," Whampire sighed. Vamps laid down on the grass and waited for the transformation to wear off. While he was waiting, he saw Cassie and Rachel walking by. They did not know he changed, but even in this form he recognized them.

"Rachel…Cassie…," his deep voice boomed out. Both girls froze in their tracks and gasped in terror. "Come to me…need to see you."

"RRRRRRRRRRRRachel…," Cassie squeaked.

"WWWWWWWWWWWhat is it, Ccccassie…?"

"MMMMMMMMMMMonster…," Cassie panicked.

"I am no monster. I…Vamps….I will no harm you. I mean, I will not harm female humans. Come…," he replied as his tail wrapped around Rachel's leg. Rachel screamed and Cassie tried to pull her free, but it was no use. Vamps' tail was firmly wrapped around her leg as he pulled her to him.

"LET ME GO!" Rachel said as she tried to get up, but he placed his clawed hand down on her and kept her pinned down.

"Do not panic. Rachel…I Vamps…I mean, I am Vamps," he replied, struggling to not sound so primitive. He then turned around and cocked a curious brow as he saw Cassie trying to find a way to release Rachel.

"Come here…," he said as he now had his tail chase after her. Cassie screamed and ran around some trees and bushes, but his tail was after her. He chuckled in amusement, but then noticed she cleverly got his tail in a knot around a tree.

"Clever…now let's see how you like this," he grinned darkly as his tail wiggled itself free and wrapped around her. He pulled her over to where Rachel was and began to lick them.

"Shhh (lick) easy, you two (lick) (lick)."

"V-Vamps, that tickles!" Rachel laughed.

"S-Stop it!" Cassie laughed. They then noticed that he began to appear less dragon like and more like himself. After a few moments, he laid on the ground, a bit dazed.

"What happened?" He said softly.

"Let's just say there's more to you than meets the eye," Rachel smiled. They then helped him inside and gave him a back massage. While Cassie was massaging him, she scratched him in between his shoulder blades.

"Hey, you little tickle monster, cut it out," he laughed.

"I owed you from today!"

"You mean from when I licked you?" He chuckled as he then turned on his side and grabbed her.

"Yes! Vamps let go!" She laughed. But Vamps only laughed and continued to tickle the mess out of his friend. Rachel walked in and saw them and Vamps gave her a devious grin and began to tickle her too. Once he was done, he winked at them and then walked out to get them some lunch.

"Rachel! Please promise me that soon you will help me tickle Vamps back!" Cassie laughed.

"I promise! But I think you need more tickles yourself!" Rachel laughed as she tickled her niece a bit too. Cassie could only laugh as she now had to get Rachel and Vamps back for tickling her, but right now she had to escape her aunt.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: This was to explain the difference between Vamps and Whampire. :)**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
